Konoha's Tales
by SageSangres
Summary: A fictional story about the lives of Leaf Ninjas 20 years after the latest episodechapter. Focused around the lives of my friends own created characters. WARNING: This is not focused around the animes Main characters, although will include a few.
1. Epilogue

**Hints:**

**XXXXX - Changing the perspective to a different character**

**_Italic - either a high pitched shout or someone's thoughts or in the past_**

_**Although this is a story for my friends, I have changed the story of Naruto a little to my own will, such as Naruto being Hokage. But I will not explain these changes, so don't bother asking why I didn't.**_

**The following is a story I made for my mates, but it's possible for all you to read as well. It based 20 years on, from the most recent Naruto Chapter, and focuses around our own created characters, plus some people from the show. So your not lost, here's a brief description of each Character.**

**Ukah Irakizu – A Mist Jounin, who wishes for nothing but to be a disciple of Orochimaru, and his now greatly expanded Sound Nin army. His best friend, Rain, is a member, and he constantly pests her to find a way for him to get in. He is a strong ninja, focusing mostly around Water techniques.**

**Kaguya Rain – A young nin stolen at the age of 4 by Orochimaru, and has been his disciple ever since. She has forgotten her previous life, but still remembers her brother Kaguya Apoc.**

**Kaguya Apoc – A Powerful Leaf Jounin, extremely cocky and arrogant. However, he has a much more sensitive side when it comes to the mention of his sister, whom he had thought died ages ago.**

**Uchiha Exar - He was the second strongest Uchiha of his time, next to Itachi, at only the age of 14, but he died by Itachi's hands defending his parents. After 100 years training in the depths of hell (time is slower in the afterlife then on earth) he was pulled from the netherworld, by a technique developed by Hunoo sage. He broke free of Sage's control, and now lives as a Leaf Jounin. He is extremely fast and focuses around lightning techniques **

**Honoo Sage – The evil tyrant of his time. Like the Orochimaru 20 years ago, he is one of the strongest Nins, and works solo to conquer and create his own empire. His reputation is well known. As his same suggests, he focuses mainly on fire techniques.**

**Uchiha Kirai – Born in the Uchiha clan, he was sent away to Cloud village during the Itachi attack, and so his life was spared. Although his mother and father lived as well, they both died later on, when Kirai was still a baby. Without any god-parents, Kirai was driven to grow and live by himself, sometimes high in the mountains. This caused sever lack of sunlight, and a hate for mankind. Later recruited by Konoha, he is now ANBU squad leader for assassinations and torture. He is also a Jounin, but because of his Psychotic lust for killing, lying and death, he was prevented from having a team.**

**Shadow Brothers**

**Two S-class missing-nin. Twin brothers, putting their expertise to better themselves, none others. They form their paths from the Village hidden in the mists. At the age of 5 they killed their mother and father. The brothers graduated from the Ninja Academy at the Age of 8, and took to a small clan of assassins. Months after they joined into the clan, they slaughtered each member, and took leadership of it (Kemuri Clan). Many hired the assassins of this clan, even the two brothers. And thus they began their rise into the society of days. They also specialise in torture. They are Omaki and Karasu Metaru. **

**Kakuza- Anbu specialist and friend of Uchiha Kirai, Kakuza is a very talented Shinobi, leader of the 1st Original ANBU Leaf Missing-nin hunter force.**

**Shadow sketcher – A famed Leaf Jounin, expert in the arts of the "Ink Ninja" Profession. His paintings and drawings are known throughout the city, and he has the mischievous habit of making them come to life. Thus, he has been dubbed the "Shadow Sketcher"**

**Pyro – A cocky Leaf Jounin, he knows many Pyrokinetic techniques that have made him well known around his Jounin buddies, and given the alias "Pyro". He has a large Afro, and is proud of it. He's also the only black in the village, and he holds the legendary "B" Staff. **

**Ero-senin Jr. – the guy who thinks with his cock **

**Hyuuga Demetris – Part of the Branch family, Hyuuga Demetris is a powerfully cocky Leaf Jounin. **

**Akimichi Shihouin – One of the largest Akimichi's in Konoha. '…. **

**Maiko – One of the most talented and strongest female Jounin's in Konoha. She is the protégé of Haruno Sakura, and has learnt the arts of Medical Ninjas.**

**Kaguya Hanari – An extremely powerful Mist Jounin, he is feared by all who know him as the most genius and talented of his age.**

**Hyuuga Temai – A rather strong Leaf Jounin of the head family.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It all started that one evening. That one night, where it all began, and would eventually end. The sun struggled to fight of the enveloping darkness, but it took over, covering the city of Konoha in a valley of night. Doors were locked, windows closed, curtains drawn, all the villagers prepared for a good nights rest, in the safety of their homes. All but one.

Ukah Irakizu lay awake in his small run-down shack. He twitched nervously as the sun faded and night drew, for he knew his time to prove himself would be soon. The brown fringe from his hair was now soaked in his sweat, and he shakily wiped his brow. He had begged and groaned for the last month, for a chance to prove himself worthy, but he didn't expect this. He remembered how it had all happened…

_Irakizu stumbled slowly through the thick grass, as he made his way into the forest. This was the first time Rain had asked to speak to him on behalf of Orochimaru. It was usually always Irakizu who asked her, countless times, to tell Orochimaru about "the great Irakizu" and to why Orochimaru hadn't asked for him to be a sound Nin yet. That was all Irakizu had wanted for the past 2 years. Now today, he might soon get his wish. Through the thick fog he managed to make out Rain, with her purple hair shining brightly in the grey atmosphere, and her big sparkling blue eyes as-always completely full of glee. She gave a smile as she saw her old friend, and the two warmly embraced before Irakizu started things of._

"_So does he want me to join?" He abruptly yelled, the anticipation clear in his tone_

"_Not so loud," Rain replied "Good things come to those who wait." She winked as she pulled out a long envelope from her shoulder bag, handing it to him. "Now, I must say, I've been getting in deep shit from all the times I've been mentioning you to him, I've always been trying my best for you, bringing you up in meetings, missions, the likes, and he's clearly been getting annoyed," she frowned "But recently, I managed a breakthrough, and that's it." She pointed at the envelope_

"_What is it?" Irakizu said hesitantly_

"_It's a job. He says you pull this of, and you can guarantee yourself a position in the Sound Nin army. You might even be in the same squadron as me!" Irakizu jumped on top of Rain instantly, full of joy, and rolled around on the floor with her laughing as she tried to shove him off "Oi! Irakizu!"_

"_Hehe," he gave a massive grin and hugged her again "Thank you so much Rain, I knew you could pull it of!" the smile wouldn't leave his face, but Rain glared seriously at him for a moment._

"_Open the envelope Ukah Irakizu" she said without tone. Irakizu blinked for a moment, stared at the envelope, and then slowly pulled it out. On it was a small text, which carefully he read through. It was a meeting, with a possible client, and Irakizu scanned for the name. As his eyes lay onto two words, his heart froze. He began to become extremely pale, and Rain held his hand assuringly. _

"_Its ok," she said "it's ok..."_

He smacked his head to forget the memory. He had to stop thinking about the past, focus at the moment in hand. He looked at his watch, the hands met at the 12, signalling midnight. He stood up slowly, his guest had arrived. The main door creaked open, and a figure entered the room.

"Welcome," Irakizu began, "Honoo Sage."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The darkly cloaked figure standing in the doorway lifted its head, and smirked. Sage could see the fear written all over this mans face. He liked the thought that even his presence could inspire fear and dominance over all. He lifted back his hood, to reveal his long spiky white hair, as it glowed brightly in the dense mist that surrounded the shack. The man in front of him twitched slightly and hesitantly started to speak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'd like to thank you for err, coming, Mr. Sage," Irakizu began, whilst taking the envelope out of his rucksack "these are troubled times as you know, it must have been hard for you to get here." Honoo Sage's eyes fixed onto the envelope, and Irakizu flinched at the sight of them. They were powerful eyes, eyes that demanded respect from all. They seemed to linger over him for what seemed like ages, before he finally spoke,

"I believe you'll find I can manoeuvre through my old town quite easily, thank you," His eyes sharpened "but as for you, were you followed?" Irakizu gulped. He hadn't really been thinking about the possibility of being found out. He was more worried about Honoo Sage then he was of a Leaf Ninja catching him.

"Nn... No." He stated "So, let's get down to it… I understand from this that you are interested in hiring some of Orochimaru's disciples?" His voice sounded raspy, the air in the room had become a lot thicker suddenly.

"You are correct; I will need 4 3 man teams of your highest ranking members under my command by next week."

"And are you prepared to pay the fee?"

"If I must "Sage sighed, as he through out a large coin purse to the floor in front of Irakizu, whom gave a crooked smile

"Thank you," he managed to spurt out, the heat in the room seemed to have risen greatly "Orochimaru greatly appreciates you're…"

"Be Quite" Sage suddenly snapped, and Irakizu was taken by surprise

"What..?" Irakizu could barely cough the words out, the air had become incredibly thick in the shack, and the heat was beginning to become unbearable. Sage tilted his head, he had realised they were being watched. Irakizu suddenly collapsed. He couldn't breathe, he was burning like a cauldron and the room seemed to start to melt. His eyes burned from the heat, he started to roll around in a pool of fire, his skin melting to bone. Sage tutted

"Genjutsu…" he murmured, and slowly raised his hand. Chakra visibly flowed into his palm, and he released it instantly in a bright flash "Ki!" Suddenly the melting cauldron surrounding Irakizu disappeared, and he rolled to his feet gasping for air.

Two people suddenly appeared on the other side of the room. Irakizu slowly came to his senses, and noticed them as Leaf Jounin instantly. There was a tall middle aged woman, fair black hair and black eyes, plus a middle height boy, who was surprisingly young, and had spiky purple hair plus a large Bone sticking out of the left of his hand. The woman had a seal in place, and was obviously the one who had caused the Genjutsu.

"So you finally decide to show yourself." Sage chuckled, and he turned to them comfortably.

"Baka!" The purple haired boy yelled "don't think you can be so relaxed when dealing with me!" He took a step forward, when the woman hissed

"Don't be so hasty Apoc; we don't even know who these people are"

"Who gives a shit," Apoc boomed "anybody who trespasses on leaf soil when it's my watch is going to pay for it!" He slammed his fist into his palm, and walked forward confidently. "So who do we have here," he chuckled "two washed up missing nins needing a place to crash ey? Or maybe just a bunch of shitheads looking for a fight!" he grinned, but Sage just stared lazily into his eyes. Irakizu was nervous; he wasn't sure what to do, should he fight or not? Slowly he stood, and grasped the situation. They had been found out, but his mission was already complete, he could simply vanish using Mizu Bunshin No jutsu any time he desired. He slowly looked up at sage, who tutted,

"Oh right, you want to fight? Sorry, but I don't feel like dancing…" Apoc's eyes flared

"You want to see a dance! Let's dance!" Apoc declared while a bone slowly slid out of his palm. "Dance of the Camellia!" he roared, charging head first at sage and the bewildered Irakizu.

Apoc had let his anger get ahead of him, as he dashed across the room towards sage. The floorboard creaked loudly as he pounded along it, and Irakizu desperately looked to Sage, who just stood there smirking. Within a flash, Apoc had appeared in front of Sage, swinging his clenched fist in an arc towards his neck. The bone sticking out of his palm made contact with his skin, slicing through Sage's tissue like clay. Blood was splattered all over Irakizu's face, and he backed of to the other side of the room, recoiling in horror. Apoc smirked, panting hard, and eased back. The woman behind him grimaced,

"You didn't have to kill him that hard, you've made a mess!" Apoc turned to smile at her, when something caught his eye. The newly formed hole that was gashing out of Sages neck started to bubble, and then without warning, caught on fire. Suddenly, the entire body burst into an inferno of blue and yellow flames, the explosion sending Apoc crashing backwards through the air, going back-first into the splinted wood of the shack. A figure suddenly appeared before him, and Apoc groggily looked up. Honoo Sage glared into him, showing Apoc the clear murderous intent within his eyes. At an insane speed, Sage started performing seals, and before Apoc could even realise what was happening, he was covered in a mass of burning flame. He screamed out in excruciating pain, but he was kept firmly in place by Sage's hand, which was now tightly gripped around his neck. The woman gritted her teeth, _Apoc can't defend himself like that_, and she dashed towards them across the shack. Irakizu knew this was his chance, and quickly performed two seals.

"_Suiton, Suishouha!" _He yelled. A dense fog quickly descended into the shack, and the woman stood back startled, unable to see. Suddenly, an incredible amount of water formed from the fog, wrapping around Irakizu's body. He then sent the water thrashing downwards, colliding into the Woman. Caught by surprise, she was flung instantly into the back wall, smashed through it and sent down the street behind, a river of water following after her. Sage noticed the attack, and let go of Apoc's neck, which was now severely toasted. Apoc fell to the floor unconscious, his body viciously burnt.

"I suppose we should take our leave," Sage sighed, "a shame really, I was interested in this one." He kicked the fragile body of Apoc, who grimaced on the floor, and looked over to Irakizu, "12 men, ready and waiting. I will come to them when it is time." And with that, he disappeared in a thick poof of smoke. It took a second for Irakizu to realise he was alone in the shack, apart from the injured Jounin. He quickly performed a seal, and with another poof of smoke, he was gone too.

**End of Chapter Notes **

**Well, here's the Epilogue of the story. It gets a lot better so don't be taken of it just by this chapter. Im quite pleased with it, but well if you're not then that's ok.**

**Id appreciate as many reviews and constructive criticisms as possible, thank you.**


	2. The Tests

**I do not own Naruto, and all that stuff.**

**Hints:**

** Changing the perspective to a different character**

_**Italic either a high pitched shout or someone's thoughts or in the past**_

_**Although this is a story for my friends, I have changed the story of Naruto a little to my own will, such as Naruto being Hokage. But I will not explain these changes, so don't bother asking why I didn't.**_

**The following is a story I made for my mates, but it's possible for all you to read as well. It based 20 years on, from the most recent Naruto Chapter, and focuses around our own created characters, plus some people from the show. So your not lost, here's a brief description of each Character.**

**Ukah Irakizu – A Mist Jounin, who wishes for nothing but to be a disciple of Orochimaru, and his now greatly expanded Sound Nin army. His best friend, Rain, is a member, and he constantly pests her to find a way for him to get in. He is a strong ninja, focusing mostly around Water techniques.**

**Kaguya Rain – A young nin stolen at the age of 4 by Orochimaru, and has been his disciple ever since. She has forgotten her previous life, but still remembers her brother Kaguya Apoc.**

**Kaguya Apoc – A Powerful Leaf Jounin, extremely cocky and arrogant. However, he has a much more sensitive side when it comes to the mention of his sister, whom he had thought died ages ago.**

**Uchiha Exar - He was the second strongest Uchiha of his time, next to Itachi, at only the age of 14, but he died by Itachi's hands defending his parents. After 100 years training in the depths of hell (time is slower in the afterlife then on earth) he was pulled from the netherworld, by a technique developed by Hunoo sage. He broke free of Sage's control, and now lives as a Leaf Jounin. He is extremely fast and focuses around lightning techniques **

**Honoo Sage – The evil tyrant of his time. Like the Orochimaru 20 years ago, he is one of the strongest Nins, and works solo to conquer and create his own empire. His reputation is well known. As his same suggests, he focuses mainly on fire techniques.**

**Uchiha Kirai – Born in the Uchiha clan, he was sent away to Cloud village during the Itachi attack, and so his life was spared. Although his mother and father lived as well, they both died later on, when Kirai was still a baby. Without any god-parents, Kirai was driven to grow and live by himself, sometimes high in the mountains. This caused sever lack of sunlight, and a hate for mankind. Later recruited by Konoha, he is now ANBU squad leader for assassinations and torture. He is also a Jounin, but because of his Psychotic lust for killing, lying and death, he was prevented from having a team.**

**Shadow Brothers**

**Two S-class missing-nin. Twin brothers, putting their expertise to better themselves, none others. They form their paths from the**

**Village hidden in the mists. At the age of 5 they killed their mother and father. The brothers graduated from the Ninja Academy at the**

**Age of 8, and took to a small clan of assassins. Months after they joined into the clan, they slaughtered each member, and took leadership**

**Of it (Kemuri Clan). Many hired the assassins of this clan, even the two brothers. And thus they began their rise into the society of days. They also specialise in torture. They are Omaki and Karasu Metaru. **

**Kakuza- Anbu specialist and friend of Uchiha Kirai, Kakuza is a very talented Shinobi, leader of the 1st Original ANBU Leaf Missing-nin hunter force.**

**Shadow sketcher – A famed Leaf Jounin, expert in the arts of the "Ink Ninja" Profession. His paintings and drawings are known throughout the city, and he has the mischievous habit of making them come to life. Thus, he has been dubbed the "Shadow Sketcher"**

**Pyro – A cocky Leaf Jounin, he knows many Pyrokinetic techniques that have made him well known around his Jounin buddies, and given the alias "Pyro". He has a large Afro, and is proud of it. He's also the only black in the village, and he holds the legendary "B" Staff. **

**Ero-senin Jr. – the guy who thinks with his cock **

**Hyuuga Demetris – Part of the Branch family, Hyuuga Demetris is a powerfully cocky Leaf Jounin. **

**Akimichi Shihouin – One of the largest Akimichi's in Konoha. '…. **

**Maiko – One of the most talented and strongest female Jounin's in Konoha. She is the protégé of Haruno Sakura, and has learnt the arts of Medical Ninjas.**

**Hyuuga Temai – Hyuuga Jounin from the branch family.**

**Nuth – so to not spoil the story… his background is unknown.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy sitting on the top of the Konoha Mountain was called Uchiha Exar. He was dressed in a slightly torn black robe, tightly covering the top of his body, with black tracksuits and sandals. He also had a spike of long silver hair thrusting out from his forehead. He calmly slept in the coolness of the night breeze, a toothpick gently fidgeting between his teeth, and legs crossing over each other. He had never felt more at peace. This town was not like all the others he had been to; peaceful, polite, and didn't mind him occasionally dropping in. Of course he couldn't stay, he was always on the run… memories of his escape from Hades and then Honoo Sage, filled his nightmares. But right now, he was having a bliss dream. That was of course, until the horrific scream of a young Jounin awoke him.

"_Help!"_ Exar sat up quickly, to quickly, and so the Black scarf around his neck flicked up and smacked him in the eye.

"Ow!" He winced, and whilst rubbing his eye, stood up to get a good view of where the problem was coming from. The city of Konoha was an amazing site, the small un-modernised buildings, perfectly in parallel as they ran in straight lines down the streets. The night wasn't the best time to gaze, as it didn't bring out the brilliant red and orange colours around the city, which glowed brightly from the suns glare. Being so high up, he was clearly able to see where the commotion had come from. On the other side of the city there was a small shack, which seemed to be un-like, the brilliance of all the other Konoha houses. Exar had to focus his eyes to be able to see that half of it had been torn of by some sort of flood. It looked like he would have to check it out. With his calculations, he guessed it was about a 20 minute run from where he was to where the shack was. Exar smirked. _Looks like ill be there in 5_. If anyone had been watching the silver haired boy sitting on the mountainside that night, they would have seen a brilliant flash of light, and then he disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Apoc's eyes were heavy upon him. It took all his remaining strength to lift them, revealing a slightly blurry run-down shack floor. Suddenly he tore them open, and sat up bolt right. He looked all around the room, in a state of panic, and it took him minutes before he realised he was alone. _They had got away _he thought to himselfUsing the wall to support him, he carefully got up, and winced from the pain. His body was scared all over, but not as much as he was mentally scarred. He couldn't believe he had let them slip, he had become too cocky in the recent weeks, _and it was his entire fault they had got away…Honoo sage damaged your pride, and he would not get away with it…_ It was then that he remembered.

"_Mum_!" he shouted, as he ran towards the gaping whole in the left of the shack, and splashing through the water he collapsed next to the rigid body of his mother. "_Mum_!" he shouted again, kneeling towards her with trembling hands. Soft tears trickled down his cheeks, as he reached out and held her in his arms. She was only unconscious, but she must have suffered major injuries. Apoc backed of to see the extent of the damage and to his horror saw she was covered in blood. It was a while before he realised that it was _his blood._ Carefully he stared down at his arms; his skin had completely charred up. If it wasn't for his powerful skeletal frame, he was sure that fire would have damaged him internally. Luckily, it had only burnt of the face of his skin. His skin was shrivelled up and burnt in many places, and blood dripped of him quickly, as if it were trying to leave the deformed body behind. Although he felt no pain, he knew he would need help soon, or his body would start to get infected.

"_Help!" _He yelled with all his might, and started to pant breathlessly. The fight had taken too much out of him… he needed to rest… and suddenly the world around Apoc went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Irakizu kicked of the trees to get home more fiercely then ever. He was ecstatic that it had all gone well; he had not only kept his nerve, but even took out some Leaf Nins during the process. He kicked from tree to tree, now on the borderlines of the Fire country, in great anticipation of his soon-to-be reward. He could imagine it now… a unit bowing to him, Orochimaru forever in his debt, Rain giving him a welcome home kiss… he shook his head suddenly, bringing him back to reality. He couldn't have thoughts like that at this time. It still might not go as perfectly as he hoped.

It took him about a day before he reached Sound Village. He had no idea why the meeting with sage had been in Konoha, but Rain had left him a map for his journey home, with the starting point in Konoha's main forest. He had managed to finally follow it all the way to the main destination. The sound village had become a lot more organised during the past years, it was now more like all the other villages, except for one main difference. There were no citizens. Sound village was entirely made up of Shinobi, each one apart of Orochimaru's vast growing empire, and that was probably why it was such a small village. Each building was just a small lodge; however there was a massive Fortress in the centre. The Fortress of (Enter Japanese name for Snake here), as it was dubbed, stretched a kilometre in length and almost the height of a mountain. The entire village was practically made up of the fortress, and it may as well have been, seeing as that's where everyone went. Inside it, were all the academies, training rooms, bars and what have you that any Ninja could possibly need? Irakizu had only visited it twice before, on missions for Mist Village, but he knew it was an incredible place.

He strode up to the main gate, fully confident, and gave it three knocks. It was a moment before a very scrawny looking ninja peered through the door hatch.

"Purpose of visit?" he sighed, as if he had said it a thousand times.

"Private." Irakizu held up his pass. It was a golden badge with a snaked shape crest in the middle.

"Oh right, here you go…" The main pulled back the massive iron doors, and Irakizu stood into the main hall. It was a large room; it ran almost half the length of the entire fortress, with great marble pillars that ran full length of the room, stretching from top to bottom. The floor was also stainless marble, running down the hall, which seemed endless. Irakizu took firm steps along it, and quickened his pace as he started to see other members walk down the halls. If he was rejected, he didn't want to bee seen leaving in shame. He wouldn't have known which the correct door to find Orochimaru was, but he soon found Rain standing boredly outside a large main door. He stared at her for a moment. She looked so good standing the way she was… _so sexy. _She stretched backwards, putting out her chest whilst yawning peacefully, and flicked out her beautiful purple hair. She had a leather jacket, zipped down to her belly, revealing the purple shirt around her breasts. She noticed Irakizu, and licked her lips provocatively. She strode over to him.

"Hey there…" she didn't give him time to reply. She thrust her head forward slowly, and pressed her lips against his. Just as slowly, she unzipped her jacket, and carefully took of her shirt…

Irakizu blinked. He was looking at Rain, who was slumped boredly against the main door. He wiped his brow… _Why am I thinking these things? _She smiled suddenly as she noticed him, and quickly ran and gave him a big hug. Irakizu blushed as he felt her breasts against his chest.

"Yeah… I completed the mission." He gulped.

"Great! Orochimaru will see you now" she smiled brightly, and walked back, allowing him entrance. Irakizu stood where he was.

"Something wrong?" she looked puzzled. Irakizu's face was red. He didn't want to move in case it gave away the massive rise in his crotch area.

"Err… no" he took slow steps, and carefully entered the main room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Exar stared down at the purple haired boy on the floor. He was pretty sure his name was Kaguya Apoc, a high ranking Jounin Below him on the floor, was also a Jounin, a woman he believed was called Anko. They were both unconscious. The one named Apoc was severely burnt over, and would need medical attention quickly. He sighed_, looks like this is going to be another sleepless night_. He carefully pulled them both over each of his shoulders, and ran to the Hokage main building as fast as he could. After around 30 seconds, he appeared outside the room of the Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Exar noticed the door was unlocked, and creaked it open to see a very frustrated young adult at his desk. From the looks of it, he had been working all night. He looked up startled. Naruto still had the same bright bubbly face, even at this moment, with his spiky blond hair and black shiny whiskers.

"Yeah?" Naruto's proper English was still coming along.

"Delivery…" Exar grunted, and threw in his two passengers. Naruto stood up, and the colour from his face drained.

"Apoc-kun," he ran to his side "what happened?"

"Looks like he was burnt, not sure who did it. And his mother there seems to have taken a heavy hit to the head."

"Argh… this is out of my league. I need to get Sakura-Chan in here."

It only took about 10 minutes, before Medic Nins were pouring into the office, but Exar had been taken outside.

"Walk with me…" Naruto waved his hands at the garden, and Exar reluctantly followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room Irakizu entered was extremely dark and foggy, quite like the shack he had been in earlier. Waxed candles were the only light source, and the room was filled with smoke. Irakizu brushed past it, making his way to the inner chamber. There, high above on a golden throne stood the leader of sound village. He looked a lot more old and decrypted then before… Irakizu couldn't remember the details, but something had gone wrong with his immortality technique. His eyes had become much more focused and wisdomised… he had seen a lot more violence in the last years.

"Aah," he began in a croaked voice, "The infamous Ukah Irakizu. I've heard a lot about you…" he gestured to a seat in front of him, but Irakizu stood.

"I'll stand." Irakizu tried to sound confident.

"Very well," he nodded to someone behind the chair, and from behind it, stood a young adult "Sasuke… the band." Orochimaru held out his palm, and a Sound Nin headband was placed in it by the one called Sasuke.

"Well," Orochimaru continued, "I take it by the fact that you are _alive,_ that the meeting went well"

"Oh, yes Orochimaru-sama," Irakizu had forgotten about the money in his bag, "the man named Honoo Sage wishes to purchase 12 Elite Sound Nins at the current price" He threw the bag to Sasuke, who caught it mid-air.

"Good… good" Orochimaru got up and walked to Irakizu. "So you wish to join my ranks? Hmm? Well here's the simple task I will give you," he smirked, "this headband represents any man in my Sound army as equal to other members, and therefore, by wearing it, you become apart of my army. If you can get this headband of Sasuke-kun, you will have what you desire." His long tongue licked his grinning lips, and Irakizu gulped. He stared at the young man, who smirked. He had extremely scary eyes. Orochimaru sensed the fear.

"Maybe tomorrow…" Irakizu sighed "I must get some rest now..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Exar stared at his feet. Naruto was in deep thought with himself in the corner. It was a while before either of them spoke. Exar broke the silence.

"Look, I know you think I just saved them because they were there at the time, and your maybe right," he sighed "but I must admit I have been looking for a placement here" Naruto didn't seem the least bit phased by this.

"I know," he stated, "what I'm troubling over is how to test you. By your age, it would be strange to put you in the academy, so I believe I need a chance to test your skills and acquire your level." A smile suddenly appeared on his face. "That's it then," Exar looked at him quizzically, "tomorrow, when he gets back from his latest trip, you will fight Uchiha Kirai, our top Jounin and ANBU squad leader." Naruto smiled with himself, pleased with his decision. Exar was hesitant,

"Uchiha Kirai? Isn't he that psycho?" Naruto frowned

"Actually… he just happens to have a bit of a bad past. He's Anbu for assassination and torture, and has always taken every mission I give him without questions_."_

"So he's a loner?"

"How should I know? People just sometimes find his… "Lust" for killing a bit strange. But with all respect, those people don't know what he's had to go through in his life. He's had it rough."

Exar looked of into the night sky, and started to count the stars.

"Alright." He simply said. Naruto took this as his sign to leave, and quickly walked back to the medical room. Exar sighed again. _If only they knew how rough MY life has been…_ The sun was just rising, signalling the start of Saturday. _It's going to be a long day…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Dojo Orochimaru had chosen was the brightest room in the Fortress. Its shiny wooden floorboard was slippery to walk on, and it had 4 large pillars on each corner of the room, made completely of gold. It felt like the room wasn't meant to be here, completely out of place to the rest of the fortress, which was dark and creepy. Irakizu entered through one of the Slide doors, to see Sasuke and Orochimaru awake and ready for him. He hadn't got much sleep; the fight was brooding on his mind too much. From his thoughts, he had figured it would be better to make it a long range fight. Getting up close with a Sharingan user wouldn't be the best option.

"Morning, Irakizu-kun" Orochimaru said. He had a huge grin on his face. Obviously he doubted Irakizu's ability's. Irakizu stepped up to the opposite side of the room to sasuke, who was wearing a white Samurai robe. Irakizu was dressed in his previous Mist Jounin Uniform, before he had become a missing-nin. He had a large glass container in his right hand. Sasuke saw it, and smirked.

"Planning on using water techniques eh?" He chuckled. Irakizu's eyes widened, _so he knows it's filled with water… _It was true; he needed a medium body of water to be able to launch his techniques. He hoped this container would be enough. He carefully rested it on a bench to the side, and got into his stance. Sasuke's face turned from a smirk into a glare, he was pissed of with Irakizu's lack of fear. He got into a stance as well and Orochimaru raised his hand.

"Now remember, the objective here is to obtain the headband in Sasuke's pocket, by any means necessary." Both the boys nodded.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Go"

Sasuke reached deep into his pouch, pulling out a combination of Shurikens and Kunais in between his fingers. He swung his hand, flinging them all at Irakizu's direction. Irakizu drew a kunai, preparing himself, but the weapons flew right past him. He then realised there true target was the container. Almost as instantly as Irakizu turned around, Sasuke launched himself after him. Irakizu hesitated. He needed to make a decision now, and it needed to be quick. He turned to face sasuke, and the instruments smashed into the container. As the water was flung into the air, Irakizu quickly performed a seal.

"Mizu Bunshin no jutsu!" the water suspended in the air quickly span in circles, and formed an identical copy of Irakizu. Sasuke had reached the Original Irakizu by now, spinning his left foot on the floor; he span-drove his right foot into Irakizu's neck. The impact sent Irakizu sprawling to the left of the dojo, but he quickly recovered. The fake copy dashed at sasuke, throwing a fist into the direction of his jaw. Sasuke moved his head to the right an inch, evading the punch with Irakizu's hand only clipping his left ear. Sasuke smirked, and threw his fist into his chest. It was only then that sasuke realised he couldn't move his arm. He looked behind him, to see 6 Irakizus holding onto his right arm. _Dammit, how much water was in that container?_ Sasuke thought to himself, and quickly span round, throwing the clone in front of him into the others behind. The collision splattered 4 of them all over sasuke, who was now wrenched in water. The other two Irakizu's charged blindingly forward into sasuke, who smashed a roundhouse kick into both of them, again covering himself in water. He panted a bit, and then turned to see the original Irakizu… surrounded by 10 clones. Sasuke spat, and performed a large amount of seals

"Horse! Tiger!" Sasuke put his hands to his mouth, and yelled "Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" The heat instantly rose in his mouth, and he fiercely blew outwards a massive flamed ball, which blew into the Irakizus. 6 were instantly incinerated, there water thrown over the room into Sasuke's face. "Gah!" he quickly rubbed his eyes, and opened them to see another 4 Irakizus charging towards him. "What's the deal with these pointless attacks!" Sasuke's temper flared, and he performed seals at an immense speed. Irakizu could have sworn for a moment, that he saw Sasuke's eyes form into a weird shape. "AMATERASU!" he screamed, and suddenly, an immense inferno covered the room. Irakizu's eyes widened, the room seemed like it was about to explode. The roomed rocked and shook like and earthquake, a massive black fire surrounding Sasuke's body, and he roared insanely. "DIE!" The massive beam shot out towards Irakizu, tearing the floorboards with its very force. Irakizus eyes widened, as a black inferno enveloped him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's had a maniac grin stretched across his face. He panted heavily, _got the little barstard once and for all. _He waited for the dust to clear, and walked over to the gaping hole that had now formed in the wall. He stared out, to see nothing but a stream below. He turned around, and saw something. Standing on the other side of the room, with the same fearless expression as before, was Ukah Irakizu. Sasuke gritted his teeth, and began to stride forward. Before he could move another foot, Irakizu performed a few seals quickly,

"Hyourou no Jutsu!" he yelled, and Sasuke's eyes widened. He could no longer move.

"Imposs-." He stopped, as he suddenly realised where he was. He was standing in the middle of a massive puddle of all the former Irakizu's water. He was also still covered in water from before. The jutsu began to take effect, and before he could do anything else, the water around him began to freeze. Suddenly, Icicle spikes burst upwards, enveloping his body completely in one giant ice cube. Sasuke was frozen before he could even scream. Irakizu panted hard, and fell to the floor. It had cost him a lot of Chakra to make all those clones, but the plan had worked. He got up, and walked over to Sasuke's body, smashing away the ice around his pockets. He reached into them, pulling out his well deserved Sound Headband. He heard clapping sounds, and looked around to see Orochimaru. He had forgotten he was there.

"Well done, well done," he stared with a surprised expression on his face "I didn't expect that at all." Irakizu walked over to him, and tied the headband around his head.

"A pleasure to be working with you." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had guided Exar out into the courtyard, but he hadn't needed to. Exar would've been able to tell which of the people Kirai was from a mile off. He sat rigid on a rock, one knee bent and the other relaxed. He had snow white hair, coming down to his eyes, which looked extremely cold and thin. His face was also very pale, almost as if he was dead. He didn't even glance up at Naruto as they entered; instead, he got of the rock and closed his eyes.

"Hey Kirai! How you been?" Kirai didn't answer. "Ah well, im sure you got my message, so here's your opponent, Uchiha Exar." Exar stepped out from behind, and Kirai gave him a sinister stare. His eyes were completely serious. Exar frowned; he wasn't so used to being stared at in such a hateful way.

"Yo" Exar waved. Kirai just stared at him, and suddenly, his eyes closed into a "" Shape, and a smile grew across his cheeks.

""Yo" Exar-kun" he said, and licked his lips. Exar stared at him, baffled. Naruto looked a bit concerned; _this is how he gets before a fight… _He thought.

"Hey Kirai," Naruto interrupted, "This isn't a fight to the death you know…" Kirai kept on smiling.

"Oh well" Kirai muttered. Exar was beginning to get a bit pissed of with his expression.

"Let's start!" he smiled pleasantly. And before Naruto could even speak, Exar dashed towards Kirai.

Exar dashed towards him at immense speed. The smile on Kirai's face instantly dropped, and he pulled up his left sleeve. Exar's eyes widened as he saw what was there. Tiny needles were attached inside his skin on his left arm, loosely stuck into his skin. Just as Exar got close, Kirai swung his left arm, causing 8 needles to fly out towards Exar's neck. The needles drew in closer, 10 feet, 5 feet, 1 inch… Kirai smiled, but then Exar disappeared. Kirai thought he was imagining things at first, but the needles had gone straight past, all the way to the other side of the courtyard. He span around, to see Exar literally inches away from him, charging just like he had been before. It was as if he had never moved at all. _What speed…_ Kirai thought, As Exar made his attack. He thrust his knee upwards towards Kirai's chest, but Kirai managed to see it in time, holding the knee down and pushing of it in an attempt to counter with a head butt. Exar smirked, and disappeared again.

"Impossible!" Kirai hissed, and looked down, to see Exar standing just below him. Exar took full advantage of the moment, and moving incredibly fast, pummelled his fists into Kirais chest as he was still mid-air. Exar rammed fist after fist into his stomach, moving at such speed Kirai hadn't even landed yet. Exar continued to pummel and smash away at his ribcage, and then finished it off with a large swing into his jaw. The final attack sent Kirai sprawling into the ground, making a crater as he smashed into the water fountain behind. Exar panted hard, and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Game over." He stated, and slowly turned back to Naruto. However, as he turned around, he heard a slight rumbling from behind him. He turned back round again, to see a dust covered Kirai standing amidst the rubble with the same happy expression on his face. Except this time, it looked a bit more Maniacal then it did happy. Exar smirked, "you don't know when to give up do you?" and with that, he dashed of again towards Kirai, but was frozen in his tracks. Kirai had opened his eyes, and he was staring right into Exar's with an insane glare. Exar's eyes suddenly widened with horror. _Such murderous intent… _His mind was suddenly full of dark images; he saw his mum die again just like she had all those years ago, he saw his own death, he saw all the years he had spent in the dark depths of hell… he saw new death, he saw the village of Konoha burn, he saw an Inferno of _blood…_Exar was unable to move, his whole body trembled from head to toe. He had never felt so sick in all his life, never felt so cold. Kirai smirked at the stiff person in front of him, and wiped the dust from his hands.

"Kanashibari no jutsu…" he murmured, and slowly performed 2 seals. Exar realised that he had murmured another jutsu, but he didn't hear it. He was to busy fighting of the images in his head to worry about the next attack. He collapsed to the floor, and violently threw up. It was then that the illusions suddenly stopped, for he felt a terrible pain all over his body. He lifted his head, and saw that each of his limbs was being ripped into by vicious snakes, around 6 in total, all coming from the sleeves of Kirai's shirt. He screamed as one of them dug into his left arm, as blood gushed out of his arms, splattering over the lush grass below like red paint staining a perfect picture. Naruto realised it had gone out of hand, and was about to intervene, when Exar screamed,

"NO!" Exar frantically rolled on the floor, causing 2 of the snakes to get squashed off him, and he carefully removed the others. He looked up suddenly, just in time to see Kirai launch another wave of snakes from his sleeves, and sending them springing towards Exar's neck. Exar quickly devised a plan, and launched himself directly at the snakes. Moving at an immense speed, he evaded through all of the snakes, now in clear path of a very vulnerable Kirai. He raised his fist upwards shakily, his speed giving him not much control, but he managed to slam it down directly into Kirai's Jaw. Kirai flung back like a rag doll across the yard, smashing into the courtyard Oak tree, causing it to collapse on top of him. Exar took in deep breathes and panted again, except he kept an eye on the tree this time. He wanted to be ready for a surprise attack, in case he got up. But Kirai had no intent of that. Carefully, pushing the tree aside, he rose to his feet again. The same smile written all over his face, as if it was mocking Exar's feeble attempts to hurt him. Except this time, it was covered in blood. The tree must have somehow scraped him, because he now had a long gash across his forehead, causing blood to seep out. Exar stared in shock at the gash in his forehead.

"Stay down!" he roared

"No thank you Exar-kun."

"What the hell is wrong with you! Don't you feel pain!" Kirai licked his lips… and started to wipe the blood of his forehead...

"This…" he stood up fully, brushing of the splinters from his face,

"Is getting interesting…" slowly, he began to perform seals, with Exar still captivated by the gash on his forehead,

"This is getting interesting Exar-kun!" he spoke normally with a large grin on his face, but suddenly, he brought his hands up forward and yelled "Daitoppa!" Suddenly, Exar felt wind rush towards Kirais hands, and almost as suddenly, it flew at him. The wind soared across the courtyard, levelling everything in its way, causing a massive crater underneath it as it moved.

"Shit!" Exar yelled. There was no way he could escape it in time, he could only brace himself. As he brought his arms up to cover his eyes, he felt as if a bulldozer had just smashed into them, flinging him backwards across the yard. The wind scythed and cut into his skin, tearing flesh, and eventually threw him down into the courtyard stone wall. Exar smashed into it helplessly, and lay under the rubble. Kirai panted hard, and Naruto gazed horrifically at the courtyard. It was completely decimated. Naruto was about to rush for aid, he didn't need a dead Shinobi on his hands let alone Apoc and Anko in the medical ward. But suddenly, something stirred from the rubble at the end of the yard. Very slowly, a hand broke out of the top of the rubble, and Exar pushed his way upwards. He steadily rose to his feet, and breathed hard, his body soaked in blood and dust. Naruto gazed at him in horror, _how much stamina do these two have?_ Just as Exar's eyes were brought back into focus, Kirai was already on the move, dashing at him with incredible speed, almost as fast as Exar's speed was earlier. Exar was still too wounded from the last attack to move, and could only guard the punch with his fists. A searing pain rushed up his hands, as he saw two Kunais stuck into his knuckles. Kirai had managed to put them between his fingers, so quickly, Exar hadn't noticed until it was too late. He groggily fell to his knees, and gazed up at Kirai, the happy expression still on his face. He put a kunai between each finger on his fist, and drew back for one final punch. Exar had to think fast, it was now or never. Before Kirai could smash into Exar's neck with his fists once again, Exar ducked forward, going head-first into Kirai's bull sack. For the first time in the match, Kirai didn't have the happy smile on his face…instead, it was complete puzzlement. He obviously had never experienced the pain he was feeling now before, but all he knew was that it hurt a _lot._ Exar rolled over on the floor, and attempted to stand, however he only managed to knee. He needed a battle plan, and he needed one fast. He was nearly out of stamina, and he was losing blood fast, but his Chakra levels were still at maximum. If he wanted to win, he would need to strike him quick with one powerful Chakra attack. He smirked. _Guess I might as well use "that"._

He quickly performed 4 simple seals, and suddenly felt a surge of chakra fill his right hand. He tried to control it; he dragged up his left hand up his right arm, focusing all his chakra into his right palm. The enormous Chakra revealed itself, a massive spark of blue energy all over his right hand.

"Chidori!" he screamed, and the Chakra settled into a bright blue ball. He drew it back carefully, and aimed for Kirai, who was still standing dazed, his hands holding his crotch area. _One strike, that's all I need… my advanced speed should increase the deadliness of this attack 10 fold… I hope its enough. _He swung his Chidori-held hand backwards, its very motion causing the wind to rush away, and instantly dashed for Kirai. His speed was immense, he covered half the enormous courtyard in half a second, closing in on his target, he rammed his hand forward, and dashed the last few steps. _Right into Kirai's chest_. The Chidori ripped into his skin like paper, chewing into his ribcage and resting inches away from his heart. Blood splattered out over Exar's face, and oozed over the floor below. Kirai stared motionless, his eyes wide open, jaw-dropped. If it wasn't for his slow breathing, Exar would've thought he was dead. He withdrew his hand slowly out of Kirais chest, and looked into his blood soaked hand. He had hoped he would never have had to use that technique again, but this situation had become a bit too extreme. He sighed; gazing into his stained hand brought back memories, bad ones. That was of course, until Kirai grabbed hold of it. Exar's eyes opened up large, and he looked up into Kirai. Kirai's face was now calm and straight forward; his smile disappeared as if it had never been there. Kirai's blank eyes met with Exar's.

"Very interesting, Uchiha Exar" the grip on Exar's hand tightened, and Kirai threw him into the air with a massive show of strength. Exar couldn't believe it. He had cut him, pummelled him, he'd practically stabbed him but he still came back for more. _Its as if he enjoys the thrill of the fight_, Exar thought, whilst still high in the air. He quickly snapped back to reality, and noticed Kirai was performing a jutsu below. Without thinking, Exar quickly performed 4 seals, dragged his hand up, and started to charge Chakra into his palm again. But suddenly, the chakra flow cut of, and it poofed away in a powder of smoke from his hand. Exar had forgotten, he'd already lost a lot of chakra from his Chidori, and he quickly rushed to do another move, but it was too late. He barely managed to hear the murmuring of Kirai below, but he knew enough Ninjutsu to make out what he said.

"Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu!" Kirai thrust his hands forward again, releasing a massive black wave. The wave swam into a circle, and slowly manipulated out into a gleaming Black dragon. The dragon soared upwards towards Exar, at an amazing speed. Through Exar's eyes, he saw a massive darkness crushing towards him, and it enveloped him as quickly as it had moved. The dragon smashed clean through his chest, ripping through a massive whole. Blood and guts ripped out through his torso, sprawling all over the sky like a massive fireworks display. Exar's face was emotionless, the pain was immense, and the dragon seeped through continuously. It finally soared out the other end, curling into the sky. Exar dropped to the ground slowly, falling helpless. The dragon span around in the air, and made its way for another attack. It rushed down, aiming for Exar's head, mouth open wide in an attempt to crush him once for all. Exar hit the ground with a thud, and stared blankly at the beast that was about to consume him…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A lone figure entered a dark misty room. The figure was too dark to make out, and made his way casually to the other end of the room.

"I need your help" the figure spoke towards two individuals on the other corner of the room.

"Is that going to be the only reason you ever visit us?" one of them muttered

"Omaki and Kerasu... you know me, I would've have come unless this was serious, it's my first job and id rather not get my hands dirty."

"And so you think we want to?" the man named Omaki muttered again. The shadowy figure threw a money bag towards the two brothers, and there eyebrows rose.

"How much is in there?" Omaki whispered

"60'000 yen, I trust you to do this well…"

"Aye aye, you know us, we always get it done right…" Omaki grabbed the bag quickly.

"Who is the target…" it was the first time Kerasu had spoke

"Kaguya Apoc." The lone figure stated.

"Consider him dead."

"So what's the barstard done?" Omaki chuckled

"Wasted the time of a very powerful individual…"

"Oh, it's always the same…" the two brothers got to there feet.

"You've changed man, seem a lot more serious now."

"I've got a new job… it needs a bit more seriousness to it."

"Alright, well later…" the brothers left the room, but Omaki stopped in the doorway, and turned back.

"You sure you're ok… _Irakizu?_"

Irakizu smiled menacingly,

"I'm better than ok."


	3. Death, Deception

The fans in the Hospital were running exceptionally slow this morning… causing a real heat rise. Exar's room was really a stereotypical view of hospitals… cream coloured curtains, a small white bed with white curtains surrounding it. Exar had only just regained consciousness, his last visions were a blur… he only remembered one thing…

_The black dragon soared towards him like an arrow; it was seconds away from crushing him for good. Exar closed his eyes, prayed silently, and then looked into the eye of the demon. But after he opened his eyes, he saw nothing but a blur appear in front of him. The blur grabbed hold of the dragon, tearing it to shreds instantly, as if it were nothing but a play toy. Exar's eyes came more into focus… and his last vision before he past out were of a large orange jacket._

It seemed as if Naruto had saved him, and later that day, he came to pay a visit.

"Exar… first thing is… I'm really sorry for what happened," Exar gazed into the ceiling motionless, he didn't care much for apologies. "What Kirai did was wrong, and he completely lost control of himself. I will make sure he receives proper punishment for his act-."

"Don't," Exar spoke suddenly, "He did what he had to do… he won the fight at any means necessary, and is that not what they teach Jounins to do?"

"Well… yes… but still, he went overboard with something that was only a sparring match," Naruto's eyes brightened a bit, "However, as for the terms of your new ninja rank, I gladly accept you into the Konoha Leaf Ninja Jounin team!" Exar's eyes lit up, he didn't believe he'd pulled off that great a performance.

"Thanks! But… I lost?"

"Uchiha Exar, you have more speed and natural talent then I have ever seen in any other Ninja, there is no way the outcome of any match you play will deny you the rank of Jounin." Exar blushed quickly; he hadn't spent enough time with other people to be used too flattery and compliments.

"Thank…you." He finally said. Naruto smiled again, and patted him on the shoulder "So… youngest Jounin in Konoha history I reckon, second was Kaguya Apoc, he's in the room down the corridor. Well then, get better, and ill see you in the mission collection." Naruto winked, and calmly left the room. Exar relaxed into his bed when he had left. The day had been tiring, and he would need a long time to recover. He slowly drifted off into a deep sleep…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down the corridor, only 6 doors away, Kaguya Apoc stirred in his sleep. He felt a draft creep up his neck, and he lazily opened his eyes. He sat up carefully; the room was pitching black, except for the objects illuminated by the moons shine through the window. He wasn't sure how or why, but he was positive someone was in the room with him. No, not someone, _two _someone's. He tried to get out of bed, but winced from the pain, and that's when the figures in the darkness spoke.

"Try not to move Kaguya Apoc, you will only make your death more unpleasant" one of them hissed.

"Who are you!" Apoc tried to sound threatening, but his words came out in a croak. His throat was still soar. The two men looked at each other, and nodded.

"Since you are going to die, we see no point in not telling you. We are assassins Kaguya Apoc, paid to kill. We have been asked to murder you, and that's what shall happen. Why you, you ask? Simple. The man named Honoo Sage is planning something, something that will eventually lead to a massive raid of Konoha, causing many to die. And therefore, he cannot let anyone know even remotely what he plans to do. You overheard his plans, so now you must die." One of the figures drew a blade, and stepped into the light. Apoc stared back in fear, he had always been arrogant and cocky, but this time it was for real. He was defenceless, only a little boy and he was going to die. A yellow stain appeared in his crotch area, and he quickly tried to rush out of the room. One of the assassins blocked his exit, and Apoc gazed up into his gleaming red eyes. The second man appeared behind, and thrust his blade deep into Apoc's spinal cord. Apoc gasped in pain, blood splurging from his mouth and back. The man gave another quick thrust into his heart, and Apoc went still. He was dead before he hit the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The exact moment that Kaguya Apoc died 6 doors away, Uchiha Exar awoke from his sleep. He looked over to the doorway, to see a familiar figure standing there. Uchiha Kirai. He still had that smiling expression all over his face, and had a large packet of flowers grasped in his hand. Exar sensed he had nothing to fear, so he broke the silence.

"Can I help you?" he said.

"I just came to say, Exar-kun... Get well soon" he spoke politely and dropped the flowers into a vase beside Exar's bed. But suddenly, his eyes opened, and he lent in closer to Exar, "Because it would be no fun for me if you die here…" and just as suddenly, his face turned back to the smiling expression

"Goodbye Exar-kun!" And he walked out the room, leaving an extremely shocked and dazed Exar. _What's up with this guy?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two assassin brothers made there way down the hall. They were pretty sure there next target, Anko, was in room 16. They slowly treaded through the darkness, but surprisingly stopped. A figure had just walked out of a room at the end of the Corridor. He had snow white hair, and was extremely pale. They recognised him from the Hidden Mist Bingo Book, Uchiha Kirai was the name he went by. The two brothers smirked. They only had the intention of killing there targets, but taking out a Top ranked Jounin would be a bit of fun. Kirai turned his back to them, and walked down the hall steps. The two brothers crept down the hall after him, and each picked out a kunai from their pouches. They smirked again, and quickly flung the Kunais into Kirai's back. The Kunais flew through the air, and impaled Kirai deep into his spinal column. He let out a gasp, and collapsed to the floor. The two brothers looked at each other with large grins, and walked over to his body.

"Easier than I thought" Omaki muttered, and turned around towards the window. _Big mistake_. Suddenly, Omaki felt a force smash into him from behind, sending him flying forwards into his brother, and together they went flying straight through the glass window. They both landed on the outside courtyard with a thud of shattered glass, and groaned as they tried to make it to there feet.

"Baka." A voice behind them sighed, and they turned to see a White haired boy standing with a huge smile on his face. Uchiha Kirai.

"Kawarimi…" Omaki muttered, and him and his brother rose to their feet.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintances," Kirai politely bowed, "But I'm afraid you must now leave my village."

"Hahahaha," The two brother chuckled, "And who's gonna stop us?"

"Well, very clearly, me." Kirai quickly pulled back his sleeve, and swung his right arm, causing needles to shoot towards the two brothers.

They expected it, and quickly evaded the needles, rushing towards Kirai at a fast speed across the courtyard. Kirai performed a single seal, and suddenly a mass of long fearsome green snakes flew from his sleeves

"Senei Ta Jashu!" He yelled, the snakes flew across the yard and enveloped one of the brothers, who were caught by surprise. They trapped him in a mass of slivering bodies, and so the second brother stopped, and ran to his aid. Kirai took advantage, and dashed across the courtyard. He flung a shuriken into the second brother's leg, which deeply cut into his shin. He roared in pain, and turned around. Quickly he performed a seal,

"Kage mane no jutsu!" suddenly, his shadow seemed to extend, and rushed towards Kirai. Kirai noticed it in time, and dashed away before it could get closer. He ran in circles around the yard, managing to avoid it, but the snakes had retrieved into his sleeve, making matters even worse. So far he was getting a good distance from the shadow, but suddenly he felt a large smack into the back of his head. He collapsed to the floor, the shadow extending into his. He felt his body could no longer move. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a third figure above him, clearly another assassin by the looks of his clothes.

"So you did need my help after all" the assassin said.

"Shut up and kill him already" on of the brothers yelled. The second brother rose to his feet, as did Kurai and the first one drew his sword. He sprinted towards Kurai, his sword raised, ready to deal the final blow. Kirai closed his eyes; there was nothing more he could do.

"Gamadosuzan!" A voice above him yelled, and Kirai quickly heard the sounds of slashing and ripping. He flinched, expecting to feel pain, but he didn't. He slowly opened his eyes, to see a tall figure standing above him. The figure had his sword drawn, a long katana, and below him on the floor was the decapitated body of the first brother.

"Karasu!" One of the brothers yelled, and the tall figure wiped the blood of his blade. Kirai saw now that he was wearing an ANBU mask, one that represented a wolf. Kirai's eyes turned back into the "" shape.

"Kakuza-san," he whispered "Thank you."

"No problem," the figure above him laughed, and carefully drew back his mask. What he revealed underneath was a very handsome young man, with fair long black hair.

"Got a distress call from this area, guess this is what the problem was." Kirai smiled, he had known Kakuza in the ANBU elite for many years, and he knew he would be safe now. The shadow slowly left Kirai's body, and he rose to his feet slowly. He turned around, to see the third assassin backing away in shock.

"I call the sneaky fucker," Kakuza yelled, and dashed towards the third assassin. Kirai turned towards the first brother, and smiled. The first brother got up, his face full of rage,

"YOU WILL PAY!" He screamed, and quickly performed a large amount of seals. Kirai was about to counter, but then he recognised the seals that were being performed, and smirked. _How dare he try to attack me with my own technique…? _And he quickly performed the exact same set of seals.

"Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu!" They both simultaneously yelled, and two black dragons immediately formed out of thin air, charging into each other.

On the other side of the courtyard, Kakuza was bashing blades with the third Assassin. The assassin sliced downwards, but Kakuza avoided to the right, swinging his blade towards his arm, but the assassin held into it with his sword again. They battled a show of strength for a moment, but then Kakuza smirked. He let go of his grip, causing the assassin to fall forward, and quickly drew out a second Katana.

"Funshi Suraisu!" He yelled, whilst bringing down the second katana and ripping the first one upwards, slicing clean through the assassin's neck, killing him instantly.

The two dragons on the other side of the courtyard battled fiercely, but then Kirai chuckled, and performed seals.

"Souryuu Boufuusetsu!" He roared, and suddenly, the two dragons span together in the air, mixing energies to create an incredible Black Tornado. The tornado ripped into the ground, causing a massive crater, and shot towards the brother. The brother was rooted to the spot in fear, and stared up at the monster before him. The tornado drew him into its vortex, ripping and shredding him to pieces instantly. Kakuza smirked as he watched the Tornado died down,

"Always did like to make a scene" He said. Kirai turned around, and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru didn't keep many things from his disciples, but there was one tiny little bit of knowledge he knew, and they didn't. For you see, Sound Ninja headbands are more than they seem. Behind each one, is an almost impossible to see "Tracker", which follows the person wherever they take the headband with them. Sometimes, with his old age, Orochimaru's favourite hobby is to sit at his throne in the evenings, and watch the mini screen, showing all the locations of his hundreds of students. He often enjoyed it to just feel that sense of power… that he knew everything about them, even the things they kept secret. He knew they happened to mourn at a gravesite every night, or that that they liked to pace the streets every morning, etc. The only problem was, he couldn't actually SEE any of it, and he just had to guess by the co-ordinates of the dots. But still, a fun game for an old man.

He never particularly noticed anything strange, people just doing what he expected, except for one night. He had come to notice recently that one of his Jounins, "Irakizu", had spent the last week spending every night from 7-10 in an abandoned warehouse just outside the village. Orochimaru wondered over what a man like him could be doing there by himself. Of course, that's when the thought hit him. _What if he's not by himself? _He continued to watch Irakizus screen thoroughly for the next week, almost completely forgetting about his other students. And for an odd reason, one day, he entered the fortress directly after 10 o'clock. Orochimaru was alert when this happened, but kept his cool, and watched the dot slowly. It cautiously proceeded along the hallway, and carefully went into Orochimaru's private chamber. He continued to watch the dot, as it lingered by the door for many ages, and then crept inside. The dot moved along the room, into the bedroom, and stood by the bed. Orochimaru waited for more movements, but it did nothing else. It stood at the bedside for 10-20 minutes, and then left. Orochimaru puzzled for many hours over what he could have done. If it was anyone else, he would have been worried over an assassination attempt. Ever since turning 65, he had lost all his cunningness and sly, he was now just a fragile old man, capable of being killed my many individuals. But Irakizu… he had apparently been awaiting this job for 3 years; there was no reason he would try something like that. What could he possibly be doing? The thoughts continued to buzz in and out of his mind, before he casually fell asleep into his throne.

He awoke startled the next morning, to see students frolicking around the hallways. He yawned, stretched his arms, and sat up.

He would have to make sure he spoke to either Kabuto or Irakizu before he entered his room later that day; he was still unsure what was in there. For now he would be protected by his soldiers, only if he let down his guard in an insane way could he ever be hurt in the main hall. He carefully stared around the room; eyes still dazed, and thought he saw a strange sight. He rubbed his eyes, and looked again, but there it was. Kaguya Rain was smiling at him across the hall, her long… _sexy _figure posing provocatively against wall. She bit her lip as he noticed her, and beckoned him towards her with a sly finger. Orochimaru didn't know what was going on; he suddenly had no control over his body and his urges… all he could feel was… _I want this girl…_ she beckoned him again, and he rose to his feet, and walked towards her. Carefully, she slid back, leading him down the hall behind. He followed her, like the drooling, perverted, greedy old man he had become. Rain uneasily beckoned him again… as she started to remember the night beforehand…

_Rain entered the small, dark, misty room, extremely hesitant. She closed it quietly, and walked blindly into the middle of the room…_

"_Err… hello?" she whispered._

"_Hello, Rain-Chan" a voice in the middle of the room spoke. She jumped slightly, but then the voice sounded familiar to her._

"_What… what are you doing here!" she whispered loudly._

"_Its apart of my new job… Rain, I have an assignment for you."_

"_Oh, look who's acting like Mr.kingpin now! I got you in this position remember!"_

"_I believe you're confused. I am not talking about my job for Sound Army, im talking about my job that involves me working for the most powerful Shinobi in the world…"_

"_What…?"_

"_Rain, let me break it down for you. There's going to be a war soon, a large war, and you're either with me or against me. That is, with my master or against him. He has so far gotten me to eliminate Leaf's top ranked Jounin, Kaguya Apoc. He now wishes me to do one more task for him…" the man shifted in his seat "Eliminate, Orochimaru-sama." Rain's eyes widened and she moved back startled. _

"_What… what do you want with me!" She yelled, and the figure calmed her down._

"_Rain, it's as simple as this im afraid. You will either, at 8am tomorrow morning, lead Orochimaru to his bedroom, and then leave it at exactly 8:05am, or, you will tell Orochimaru of what I have told you, and die." His words hit her like an ice cold slap._

_She couldn't believe HE was telling her this, him of all people._

"_Ok…" she nodded, and her flashback ended._

She was now at the door of Orochimaru's Private Quarters, and she checked her watch. 8:02 Am. He was slowly pondering towards her, so she decided to make him speed up. She carefully zipped down half her jacket, and winked at him. It had an immediate effect, causing Orochimaru to run hungrily towards her. She walked backwards quickly into his room, and he desperately followed. She walked over to his bed, and then she was lost. _What now? _That was when a fast pair of greedy hands spun her around, and immediately started to grope her. Rain's immediate reaction was to cry out, but then she remembered, and slowly let him have his way. It hadn't been the first time she had been used as a tool to pleasure him, it was just the first unwilling time. He licked his lips, and continued to feel her body, carefully removing garments he felt unnecessary, until Rain lay half naked on his bed. She was stretched out welcomingly, and he fumbled to gain his clothes of. He had a vast amount of wrinkles, causing a shiver to run down her spine. She checked her watch _8:04am…_ he slid onto the bed, putting his hips on top of hers, and drew his head in to lick her face. His long slivery tongue licked all the smells and tastes of her flesh. She flinched, and he murmured into her ear…

"Sweet, sweet rain…"

He carefully began to remove her last items of clothing, when a deep voice behind them spoke.

"Who'd have known death tasted so nice" Orochimaru span around, to see a smirking Irakizu resting against the wall. Orochimaru couldn't believe he hadn't sensed him enter, could he have been so carried away? Irakizu almost read his mind, and replied.

"There's something else you failed to see, you perverted old man." And quick as a flash, he performed a seal. Orochimaru looked puzzled, and then it suddenly hit him. He quickly hung his head over the mattress, and pulled up the cover. The colour drained from his face, as he laid witness to _thousands _of exploding tags, slowly turn yellow, and explode.

The Catastrophic explosion of three thousand exploding tags was heard by the entire sound village. The explosion tore into the fortress walls, shattering the ones surrounding Orochimaru's Quarters like dust, leaving his room completely surrounded by halls, and the outside. The fire roared on through the hallways, exploding everything that came in its way. People stared and gasped on the outside village, as the explosion disappeared as quickly as it came. The cool breeze from the wind was quick to blow the dust away from the explosion, to reveal what was left of the room. Everything in the room had been vaporised, even the two logs Irakizu and Rain had used for Kawarimi. Of course, Orochimaru had not been so lucky. Rain and Irakizu stood on what was left of the rooftop of the fortress, staring down into the bottomless pit beneath them.

"Is… is he dead?" Rain nervously whispered.

"Not yet." Irakizu firmly replied, and dropped down to what was left of Orochimaru's room. The first thing he noticed was a pile of rotting flesh on the floor. It was as if a Snake had shred its skin a thousand times, and left it to rot in a pile. But underneath this, was a very clearly alive Orochimaru. He was in total agony; he had lost every single layer of his snake armour, an advanced Kijutsu he had learnt, much like the Amour of Sand. To save him from the explosion, he had used almost all the Chakra he had. He tried to move, and he gasped out in pain, but he carefully rose to his feet.

"Ig…norant ch…ild!" he hissed, "Nobody takes advantage of Orochimaru's weak points!" Irakizu kept a straight face.

"Im sorry master, but it is time for you to die now, and the true master of sound to take your place." He carefully stepped back, and closed his eyes.

"Hahahaha! What makes you so cocky eh! WHATS TO STOP ME FROM KILLING YOU RIGHT NOW"

"Me." A powerful voice boomed behind him. Orochimaru's sadistic and insane expression left him immediately, and he turned around. There, floating on a cloud of fire in the sky was a tall young man with Dazzling spiky white hair. Orochimaru had heard recent stories, but never seen him face to face. He was apparently his new client, but he guessed he had been tricked all this time. The man before him was Honoo Sage. Sage smiled, again feeling the satisfaction he got when his very presence inspired fear. Orochimaru faced him boldly, his skin beginning to peel from the after-effects of the explosion.

"Oh, so who do we have here! A deceptive little coward." Orochimaru spat, obviously become very deranged, and loosing all sense of the slyness he had in his recent years.

"Oh why no, it was my good friend there who has deceived you, Orochimaru-kun," Sage smirked, "Im just here to kill you." He raised his hand slowly, and with a mutter of a word, fire began to form into his palm. It was then that Orochimaru realised how helpless the situation was. He was naked, burnt, entirely out of chakra, and surrounded by powerful Ninjas. Even if his fellow sound ninjas came to his aid in time, it was too late. His laziness over the past years to keep up his strength had finally been exploited, and he would die here because of it. Orochimaru sighed, and accepted his fate. It consumed him in a vortex of lava, and he saw the final sight before he died. The face of the man who killed him, Honoo Sage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been the first time, since Uzumaki Naruto had been elected Hokage, that all of Konoha's Ninja had been gathered to one spot. The village centre before the great Konoha Mountain was packed from Genin to Chuunin to even Jounin. Everyone had been told to come on incredibly short notice, and nobody was sure why. They fussed and talked in large groups, but finally the Naruto took to the stage, and began his prepared speech.

"Thank you all for coming," his voice immediately silenced the villagers, "Im here to give you all great news, for an old tradition has recently come to my attention. Exactly one hundred years ago on this Sunday, Konoha had their first Worldwide Shinobi Grand Tournament." The crowd immediately started a fuss, excited whispers circling the ground. "And, as I am one for tradition, I have decided to re-enact this Tournament, and for the first time in one hundred years, Konoha will again host a worldwide tournament for all Shinobi of all classes!" The crowd cheered mindlessly, although some were still confused. "Now let me explain. This Sunday, any ninja who wishes to take part must go to the outskirts of the city, near the forest of death, and wait for further instructions. Now let me explain the rules. This is a grand tournament, allowing ANY ninja, from ANY country or village, to come and take part. This will be a great show on which countries military power is stronger, and will once again decide who has the greatest vote among the villages. Any ninja may enter, but at their own peril. This tournaments first round WILL be a battle to the death, and so I strongly recommend no Genin take part. There will be certain individuals I deem to "outclass" most Shinobi, and they will be spoken to in private and taken out of the tournament. Do not wish to not participate just because, say, an incredibly powerful Shinobi enters, as there will be no "one on one" contests, this will be a battle of wits as much as strength. That is all I can say for now, what will happen in this tournament is up for you to find out this Sunday." The crowd seemed rather restless, talking amongst themselves, and Naruto realised he would have to explain more.

"Im sure a lot of you are wondering, why has this suddenly happened? Well that is actually the same thing as the prize for the winner. It seems I have come under possession of a Grand artefact, a sacred scroll said to teach amazing Justus, and it will be awarded to the winner of this tournament! Not only that, but the winner is sure to receive eternal glory for his actions. That is all; I hope to see many of you attend this Sunday." And with that, he left the stage, and so did everyone depart. Uchiha Exar stood at the bottom of the crowd, close to Uchiha Kirai and Kakuza, who also had not yet left. They all seemed to be pondering over the same thing. The fact that it was a tournament for ANY ninja from ANY country meant they could well find out what had recently been happening in Konoha. An attack, a Jounin found dead in his hospital room, and now this? It all seemed to be too much for coincidence…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End of chapter notes fairly decent in my point of view. All my friends liked it, but I doubt anyone from this sites gonna read this anyway, oh well.

Next weeks got a LOT of action, be ready.


End file.
